The present invention relates to cyclonic systems for separating debris particles and gases from fluids. More specifically, the present invention relates to low pressure drop, three-phase separators for use in scavenge type lubrication systems.
Cyclonic separators are known that use the centrifugal force generated by a fluid vortex to separate a three-phase mixture into its constituent solid, liquid, and gas phases. Various cyclonic separator arrangements have been made in an attempt to provide the highest possible percent recovery of solid debris and entrained gas from a liquid phase.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,290 discloses a vortex de-aerator for separating gases from a flowing liquid. The vortex de-aerator includes a single hollow body of circular cross section and a perforated tube communicating with an air outlet. A perforate partition within the body defines upper and lower compartments. A tangential inlet and a tangential outlet are both connected to the lower compartment. A frusto conical screen is provided in the lower compartment between the inlet and outlet to intercept any solid matter in the liquid flow.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,570 discloses a cyclone separator for separating particles from a fluid stream. This cyclone separator includes a hollow housing having an upper cylindrical portion and a lower frustro-conical portion. A tangential entry converts the linear gas flow into a rotating vortex. A clean fluid outlet is mounted within the upper portion of the hollow housing for receiving cleaned fluid which flows upwardly from the center region of the vortex, and a truncated cone having a closed end is mounted in the exit region of the vortex tube for stabilizing and centering the vortex.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,507 is directed to a centrifugal separator for separating liquid and gas and having a circumferential cylindrical wall and a bottom having an upwardly extending, arched central part, the inner surface of which has a domed or convex shape. An upwardly open channel is defined between the inner surface of the circumferential wall and the inner surface of the central part of the container bottom. An inlet opening extends substantially tangentially in relation to the cylindrical wall, and a gas discharge tube extends centrally into the upper part of the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,318 is directed to a cyclonic system for separating debris particles from fluids. The separator disclosed includes an outer cylindrical housing and a generally cylindrical chamber. An inlet is adapted to inject the fluid tangentially onto the smooth inner cylindrical wall of the chamber. A vortex finder tube is disposed along the axis of the housing and is connected to one of the ends. Fluid exits through a funnel-shaped mouth at the bottom of the apparatus which communicates with a fluid outlet. A debris ring extends upward from the funnel-shaped mouth to maintain separation of particulate matter from the fluid which is directed into the funnel-shaped mouth. A debris outlet extends tangentially through the cylindrical wall of the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,604 is directed to an apparatus and method for the separation of wet and dry particles. The separation is achieved in an apparatus combining a centrifugal field with a radial magnetic field and/or electric field. The apparatus includes a vessel having a circular shaped interior wall, at least a portion of which is porous, to introduce air. A tangential inlet is disposed at the upper end of the vessel for introducing a slurry. A froth pedestal is positioned within the lower end of the cylindrical vessel for supporting a froth core. Generally, the fluid steam and the hydrophillic particles are discharged through an annular opening between the vessel wall and the pedestal or are separated from the hydrophillic particles by a stream splitter.
In accordance with the present invention, a cyclonic three-phase separator that has no moving parts and can separate the three-phases of matter, namely liquids, solids and gases, is provided. The three-phase separator is capable of separating gas and solid phases out of a liquid phase by using centrifugal force and by capitalizing on the density differences that exist between each of the individual phases.
The three phase cyclonic separator includes an upper cylindrical chamber having a first end and a second end, a lower cylindrical chamber configured and positioned to be concentric with the upper cylindrical chamber and having a downstream end and an upstream end that is in fluid connection with the second end of the upper cylindrical chamber, a debris collector disposed in the separator for collecting solids from fluids passing therethrough, an outlet for allowing gases to exit the separator, a tangential inlet connected to the upper chamber between the first and second ends for introduction of a material to be separated, and a tangential fluid outlet in fluid connection with the lower chamber for allowing fluids to exit the separator.
In one embodiment of the three phase separator, the upper chamber has an inner circumference defining an upper chamber diameter. The lower chamber has an outer circumference defining a lower chamber diameter. The upstream end of the lower chamber extends into the second end of the upper chamber, and the debris collector is defined by a gap between the inner circumference and the outer circumference. Preferably, the gap is annular and concentric with the upper and lower chambers. The gap also includes a tangential debris slipstream outlet to reduce pressure losses associated with the debris collector.
A gas support platform can be disposed in the lower chamber a sufficient distance downstream of the debris collector to prevent turbulence adjacent the debris collector which would inhibit debris collection. In addition, the three phase separator can include a cylindrical fluid outlet chamber concentric with the upper and lower chambers and having an inlet end in fluid connection with the downstream end of the lower chamber, wherein the tangential fluid outlet is connected to the fluid outlet chamber to minimize outlet frictional losses. In a preferred embodiment, the gas support platform is disposed in the fluid outlet chamber, and a space is provided between the downstream end of the lower chamber and the gas support platform to prohibit obstruction and constriction of the fluid flow through the separator. In a more preferred embodiment, the gas support platform is cylindrical and concentric with the fluid outlet chamber for minimizing fluid flow losses.
The present invention is also directed to a three phase cyclonic separator having an upper cylindrical chamber having a first end and a second end, a lower cylindrical chamber configured and positioned to be concentric with the upper cylindrical chamber and having a downstream end and an upstream end in fluid connection with the second end of the upper cylindrical chamber, a debris collector disposed in the separator for collecting solids from fluids passing therethrough, an outlet for allowing gases to exit the separator, a tangential inlet connected to the upper chamber between the first and second ends for the introduction of material to be separated, a fluid outlet in fluid connection with one of the upper or lower chambers for allowing fluids to exit the separator, and a gas support platform disposed in one of said upper or lower chambers and spaced from the debris collector a distance sufficient to reduce turbulence adjacent the debris collector which would inhibit debris collection.
In one embodiment, the three phase separator also includes a cylindrical fluid outlet chamber concentric with the upper and lower chambers and having an inlet end in fluid connection with the downstream end of the lower chamber, wherein the fluid outlet is disposed in the fluid outlet chamber and tangentially connected thereto to reduce fluid outlet frictional losses associated with converting rotational kinetic energy to pressure energy. In another embodiment, the gas support platform is disposed in the fluid outlet chamber and spaced from the downstream end of the lower chamber to prohibit obstruction or constriction of the fluid flow through the separator. In a preferred embodiment, the gas support platform is cylindrical and concentric with the fluid outlet chamber for minimizing fluid flow losses.
In one embodiment of the three phase separator, the upper chamber has an inner circumference defining an upper chamber diameter. The lower chamber has an outer circumference defining a lower chamber diameter. The upstream end of the lower chamber extends into the second end of the upper chamber, and the debris collector is defined by a gap between the inner circumference and the outer circumference.
The present invention is also directed to a three phase cyclonic separator having an upper cylindrical chamber having a first end, a second end, and an inner circumference defining an upper chamber diameter, a lower cylindrical chamber configured and positioned to be concentric with the upper cylindrical chamber and having an upstream end in fluid connection with the second end of the upper chamber, a downstream end, and an outer circumference defining a lower chamber diameter, wherein the lower chamber diameter is less that the upper chamber diameter, and the upstream end of the lower chamber extends into the upper chamber, a debris collector defined by a gap between the inner circumference and the outer circumference, an outlet for allowing gases to exit the separator, a tangential inlet connected to the upper chamber between the first and second ends for introduction of a material to be separated, a cylindrical fluid outlet chamber concentric with the upper and lower chambers, the fluid outlet chamber having an inlet end in fluid connection with the downstream end of the lower chamber and a tangential fluid outlet for allowing fluids to exit the separator and for minimizing outlet frictional losses, gas support platform disposed in the fluid outlet chamber, and a space defined between the downstream end of the lower chamber and the gas support platform to prohibit obstruction and constriction of the fluid flow through the separator.
A three phase mixture to be separated is introduced to the separator through a tangential inlet in the upper chamber. A fluid vortex forms as the fluid passes through the upper chamber causing the fluid to move outward, the solid phase debris to impinge on the wall of the upper chamber, and the gas to be displaced toward the center of the separator. As the fluid passes from the upper chamber to the lower chamber carrying the solid debris with it, the debris is retained in a debris collector.
The fluid continues down the lower chamber and passes into the outlet chamber and into a fluid outlet tangentially connected to the fluid outlet chamber. The tangential connections minimize pressure drop across the connectors and increase efficiency.
The centrally displaced column of air progresses down the upper and lower chambers, contacts an air support platform, and exits the separator through the air outlet in the vortex locator tube that extends into the upper chamber. The gas support platform is spaced a sufficient distance downstream of the debris collector so as to minimize turbulence adjacent the debris collector be held in the debris collector.